the great dance off
by 1ShotWonders
Summary: during the order of the phoenix hermione shown the group Just dance. Use you imagination :)


_Good Evening (Or whatever time of day you are reading this).  
Please allow me to set the scene for you._  
_This takes place during Order of the Phoenix when they are residing in the Blacks not-so-humble home._  
_They have been there for one week and still have about a month until school._  
_Before Hemoine left her parents gave her a gift. _  
_A television (that she shrunk to make it more portable)._  
_She also brought her wii, some games and a few movies._  
_Then she gets the fantastic idea to introduce Ginny to Just dance._

"Hermione, can I come in?" Ginny asked well knocking on the door.  
"Sure."  
When Ginny entered the room she was greeted by Hermione, who was sitting on her bed in her and Ginny's room reading a book.  
"Haven't you already read that book? Like twice?" Ginny asked sitting next to her.  
"Yes. But there really isn't much to do now, is there?" Hermione said setting her book down and raising an eyebrow.  
They sighed. There really wasn't much to do.  
Harry and Ron were in their room across the hall talking and playing with Hedwig.  
Fred and George were in their room experimenting.  
As they sat there in silence thinking of things to try and make the hours go by just a little faster Hemione remembered he shrunken T.V.  
"Do you want to dance?" She turned and looked at Ginny.  
"Why not." A smile was spreading on both of their faces.  
Hermione opened her trunk and pulled out her small T.V. and wii and the game just dance.  
She made them large and set everything up.  
Ginny watched in awe.  
"You should show my dad, he would be fascinated by this."  
"I haven't even turned it on yet." Hermione said with a small laugh.  
She turned it on and put in the game.  
Ginny laughed as they skipped through trying to find a song.  
The finally settled on '_California Gurls' _by _Katy Perry.  
_"So, What do you do?" Ginny asked exitedly.  
"So you hold your remote like this-" She said holding up hers "-Then you follow the moves on the bottom corner of the screen"

_[Snoop Dogg:]_  
_Greetings loved ones_  
_Let's take a journey_

_[Katy:]_  
_I know a place_  
_Where the grass is really greener_  
_Warm, wet and wild_  
_There must be something in the water_  
_Sippin' gin and juice_  
_Laying underneath the palm trees_  
_The boys_  
_Break their necks_  
_Try'na to creep a little sneak peek_  
_(at us)_

_You could travel the world_  
_But nothing comes close_  
_To the golden coast_  
_Once you party with us_  
_You'll be falling in love_  
_Oooooh Oh Oooooh_

_California girls_  
_We're unforgettable_  
_Daisy Dukes_  
_Bikinis on top_  
_Sun-kissed skin_  
_So hot_  
_We'll melt your popsicle_  
_Oooooh Oh Oooooh_

_California girls_  
_We're undeniable_  
_Fine, fresh, fierce_  
_We got it on lock_  
_West coast represent_  
_Now put your hands up_  
_Oooooh Oh Oooooh_

_Sex on the beach_  
_We don't mind sand in our stilettoes_  
_We freak_  
_In my jeep_  
_Snoop Doggy Dogg on the stereo_

_You could travel the world_  
_But nothing comes close_  
_To the golden coast_  
_Once you party with us_  
_You'll be falling in love_  
_Oooooh Oh Oooooh_

_California girls_  
_We're unforgettable_  
_Daisy Dukes_  
_Bikinis on top_  
_Sun-kissed skin_  
_So hot_  
_We'll melt your popsicle_  
_Oooooh Oh Oooooh_

_California girls_  
_We're undeniable_  
_Fine, fresh, fierce_  
_We got it on lock_  
_West coast represent_  
_Now put your hands up_  
_Oooooh Oh Oooooh_

_California girls_  
_We're unforgettable_  
_Daisy Dukes_  
_Bikinis on top_  
_Sun-kissed skin_  
_So hot_  
_We'll melt your popsicle_  
_Oooooh Oh Oooooh_

_California girls_  
_We're undeniable_  
_Fine, fresh, fierce_  
_We got it on lock_  
_West coast represent_  
_(West coast, west coast)_  
_Now put your hands up_  
_Oooooh Oh Oooooh_

Their dance came to the end and both girls finished with a pose.  
"Woo!"  
"Encore!"  
"Bravo!"  
"No, Fred, you are saying it wrong, it's _Brava!"_  
The pair spun around on their heels now aware of their surprise audience.  
Fred and George were standing their with huge smiles that stretched across their face.  
"What are you doing here!?" Ginny yelled punching George(a little to hard to be playful)on the shoulder  
"We heard music and came to check it out." Fred said placing his hand on Ginnys shoulder.  
"Well, sense you are here, it is your turn." Hemione said handing her remote to George.  
He accepted and Fred grabbed Ginny's.  
"Ginny, I am going down stairs to get us some water, will you explain to them how to play." she said then wispered "Make them do _Beautiful Liar"_  
"Sure thing."  
As she explained how to do it, Hermione ran down the hall to fetch Ron and Harry.  
Hermione burst into the room laughing.  
"Are you okay!?" Ron asked running up to her.  
"Fred-George-Belly dancing-" Was all she was able to get out between laughing.  
Ron and Harry looked back and forth between Hermione (Who was know laying on the floor clutching her sides) and each other.  
She quickly stood up and drug the boys down the hall.  
About half way there they heard the music.  
They snuck into the room and sure enough Fred and George were in the middle of the room Belly Dancing to Shakira.  
Ron and Harry put their hands over their mouths as to not laugh and disturb the twins.  
Finally Ron lost it and almost fell over laughing.  
Fred laughed and George glared at Hermione.  
"Come on! You didn't tell us we were going to have an audience." George exclaimed.  
"You guys looked fabulous!" Harry exclaimed.  
"Even we could do better then that!" Ron said.  
"Bring. It. On!" Fred said.  
All four boys grabbed a remote and Hermione picked a song.  
The boys started dancing and Harry was in the lead.  
about a minute into their Brittney Spears song the door flung open and Sirius walked in followed by the parents.  
The stopped dead in their tracks, stunned by the sight of the boys rocking out to Brittney.  
Their song ended and they did their last pose.  
"HA! I finally beat you two! I am the Champion now Fred!" Harry yelled.  
Sirius couldn't stand it any longer. He burst out laughing.  
Harry walked over calmly and grabbed his wrist, sliding the remote on and tightening it.  
"Your turn" Harry said with a wicked smile.  
"No no no. I don't think so."  
"Oh come on, it is fun!" Fred said.  
He looked around the room.  
Hermione turned on a song for him.  
Barbra Streisand.  
Everyone was in tears by the end of it.  
"Alright. Let's go get some snacks." said walking down stairs with everyone following her.


End file.
